USS Chimuelo
by sinsombra
Summary: Hipo, capitán del USS Chimuelo, el mejor submarino de la marina, se ve obligado a pasarse unos días en tierra para participar en los exámenes de los nuevos reclutas, donde pasara miles de problemas, y tal vez incluso conozca el amor...


Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero decir que no, no abandone mi fic de kung fu panda, solo e tenido un pequeño bloqueo, y lo continuare lo antes posible, y lamento no haber dicho nada, pero es que no me gusta esos capítulos mensaje que algunos ponen, como sea, he iniciado este nuevo fic, es de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, espero que les guste, y la verdad yo estuve haciendo un poco de investigación pero no tengo mucha idea de todo los datos que tengo que tener en cuenta, solo una imaginación muy volátil, así que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, y si alguno que tenga idea de este tema se da cuenta que hay algo que estoy mal interpretando, o que estoy diciendo o se está haciendo ml, se lo agradecería que me diga, después de todo, aprender es lo que más me gusta.

No soy dueño de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto, solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Castigo.

][

Hipo: Aquí el Coronel Henry horrendous haddock III desde el USS Chimuelo pidiendo permiso para atracar.

Puerto: Aquí Puerto New York Harbor permiso concedido, el muelle número 3 espera por su arribo- en ese momento la comunicación fue cortada y el ruiderio de la sala de control volvió a llenar el silencio, un chico de unos 25 años de pelo castaño rojizo con el corte militar, vistiendo una remera azul oscura y unos pantalones militares se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y uniendo sus manos para darle apoyo a su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente al frente y moviendo suavemente la punta de su bota izquierda, se sentía muy cansado, 35 días en el fondo del océano Atlántico cumpliendo con ordenes estúpidas y subordinados que aun no confiaban en el por ser uno de los capitanes más jóvenes que poseía la marina en el momento, y por llevar el apellido de unos de los más grandes tenientes generales que había existido hasta el momento, Estoico haddock, también conocido como Estoico el Vasto, su padre, y lo que llevo a que muchos creyeran erróneamente que su posición en la marina se debía a su padre y no a sus propias virtudes.

Erick: Tranquilo Hipo, esta es solo otra misión de protocolo, además cuando te pones así pareces aun más joven de lo normal- soltó una carcajada el teniente Erick.

Hipo: Teniente Coronel Erick Amstrong, tengo que recordarle que por su insubordinación a la hora de dejar abierto el micrófono luego de "terminar" supuestamente una charla con los altos mandos, y dejar que ellos escuchen mis burlas a sus ordenes es que nos vemos obligados a tener que cumplir con los estudiantes de la academia West Point- Hipo centró su vista en un hombre de unos 32 años con el pelo negro corto con una vestimento algo parecida a la suya y con una mirada en sus ojos cafés que parecía anhelar ver tierra de nuevo, pero a diferencia de Hipo a él le adornaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un ligero tic en ella, demostrando que estaba tratando de contener la risa.

Erick: No me lo perdonaras tan fácil ¿verdad?

Hipo: ¡NO! Así que al suelo y deme 20 flexiones, tiene tiempo suficiente hasta que atraquemos- su sonrisa desapareció mientras se escuchaban todas las carcajadas de los presentes en la sala de control, Hipo sonrió esta vez- a menos que quieras desobedecer a tu capitán, creo que sabemos que pasara si lo haces- Erick solo se puso en posición de firmes.

Erick: señor si señor- todos volvieron a reír mientras veían como el teniente comenzaba a hacer flexiones, después de la quinta flexión el submarino comenzó a detener su velocidad.

Sam: Bueno, parece que ha tenido suerte señor- Erick volteo a ver al tercer hombre en la línea de mando, de unos treinta años, rubio, ojos celestes, con alegría en sus ojos, y el nuevo para muchos miembros de la tripulación.

Erick: Comandante Sam Shepard, parece divertirse de la orden de nuestro comandante- Sam solo sonrió, sabía que nadie estaba en problemas, era la ventaja de ser miembro del USS Chimuelo, todos se trataban como familia, en ese momento uno de los encargados de control hablo.

Control: Capitán, hemos atracado, y según notifican el transporte a llegado.

Hipo: al parecer no quieren que perdamos el tiempo, muy bien- se levanto de su asiento- ponme en altavoz- tomo el comunicador que había en el techo de la sala- señores, le habla su capitán, como todos sabrán nos encontramos en el puerto Harbor de New York, estamos aquí para demostrar porque somos los mejores, pero eso no significa que no puedan tomarse un descanso- sonrió mientras miraba a Erick y Sam- haremos nuestro trabajo como debe ser, pero recuerden, y esta es una orden, diviértanse señores- se escucharon algunas risas pequeñas en algunas partes- bueno, ahora lo aburrido, afuera hay unos trasportes esperándonos para llevarnos a la academia West Point, por ello quiero que todos levantes sus cosas y vayan en esos transportes, el USS Chimuelo quedara en puerto para mantenimiento en nuestra ausencia, así que quiero que dejen todo ordenado, no quiero que crean que en mi tripulación hay puercos, eso es todo, nos vemos afuera señores.

Hipo volvió a colgar el comunicador, sin más salió de la sala de control y se dirigió a su camarote y empezó a guardar cada una de sus pertenencias, ropa, algunos libros, manuales, y un peluche de dragón, al tomarlo no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, una hermosa mujer hermosa mujer de pelo largo y ondulado, comprensible en todos los aspectos, un verdadero ángel caído del cielo, pero como todas las personas buenas, se fue mucho antes de lo que nadie hubiera creído, ese dragón negro de peluche fue el ultimo regalo que recibió de ella, antes que una enfermedad la apartara de su lado, nunca lloro tanto como en ese día, esa semana falto a la escuela, estaba cursando recién quinto grado, era un niño de trece años que su mundo se cayó a pedazos, y que su padre no supo como apoyarlo, solo el mejor migo de su padre fue de ayuda, y fue por lo que decidió entrar la marina, fue difícil, pero demostró ingenio y habilidad sorprendiendo a todos los que lo conocían, en trece años demostró ser capaz de terminar con la primaria, hacer el secundario intensivo y comenzar sus estudios universitario-militares, con todo ese esfuerzo logro ser capitán del USS Chimuelo, el mejor submarino en su tipo, se volvió alguien que se considera justo, pero su edad aun le trae muchos problemas, además de que su padre sea alguien importante. Cundo se dio cuenta Hipo ya había empacado todas sus cosas y se encontraba sentado en su cama recordando el pasado, decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y se a la salida, entre pasillos y escaleras llego a la salida, debe ser el último en salir porque no se cruzo a nadie, al salir pudo ver a tres colectivos parados esperando por ellos, dos ya estaban listos para salir, pero el tercero estaba esperando por él, fuera estaban Erick, Sam y un hombre alto y corpulento con las manos enguantadas y con una estrella en su uniforme, los tres conversaban de forma divertida.

Hipo: buenos días general de Brigada Gobber- dijo al llegar al grupo.

Bocon: por favor chico, no es necesario que seas tan formal, después de todo los todo los altos mando somos burócratas aburridos que nunca tocamos mar, unos ineptos a la hora de pensar… o me equivoco- a Hipo se le subían los colores mientras miraba a sus dos camaradas.

Hipo: no me refería a ti, solo estaba molesto- hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa, pero estaba muy nervioso.

Bocon: está bien chico, no te culpo esa misión fue una completa estupidez, pero aquí entre nosotros, estoy contento que se haya escuchado esos insultos, sino no te hubiera visto hasta navidad de nuevo, se que te gusta más el puerto de nueva Orleans, y no te culpo, clima más cálido, lindas mujeres, y grandes lugares para descansar, pero no está mal visitar a la familia de vez de cuando.

Hipo: lo sé Bocon, vendré más seguido, es una promesa, ahora vamos, quiero poder ver una zona donde hay más tierra que agua en estos días- todos se rieron y subieron al colectivo que fue el primero que salió seguido por los otros, dentro, Hipo y bocon se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, mientras, unos pocos lugares más atrás Erick y Sam también se sentaron juntos.

Sam: el coronel le dijo Bocona al general de Brigada.

Erick: Sam, hay algo que debes recordar, el coronel, es Hipo, y Hipo es así, además que ellos son familia prácticamente, y así como el posiblemente haya muchos más amigos.

][-][

Astrid se encontraba desayunando junto con su grupo de amigos en la cafetería de la universidad, hoy era un gran revuelo ya que llegaban los tripulantes de uno de los mejores submarinos de las fuerzas marinas para ver sus avances, pero el hecho que esa tripulación venga y la cantidad historias que se contaron de ellos los han puesto a muchos nerviosos, claro a Astrid no, pero si a muchos como…

Patapez: y que tal si lo hacemos tan mal que no nos dejen estudiar más-el chico rubio de ojos grises estaba centrado en la comida que había, delante de él estaba Astrid, una clica rubia de ojos azules y una esbelta figura, a su lado Patan, un chico corpulento pelo negro corto al estilo militar y como siempre buscando impresionar a Astrid, del otro lado Heather, una chica pelinegro y ojos verdes, y a cada lado de patapez los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda, ambos rubios de ojos celes e iguales de locos a la hora de explotar cosas, Patapez se había sentado en el medio para evitar que pelearan como siempre, ya que la ultima vez tuvieron que limpiar toda la cafetería; todos usaban una remera gris y pantalones negros por que venían del entrenamiento matutino, estaban algo cansados, después de todo levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para hacer ejercicio es algo que cansaba a las personas de 25 años.

Patan: tranquilo Patapez, es imposible que pierdan si me tienen a mí, al gran Jackson Jorgenson- se paro mostrando una pose heroica.

Heather: si mal no recuerdo el di que fuiste capitán casi terminas hundiendo el barco que se supone que tenias que escoltar- miro a Patapez- tranquilo David, nos irá bien, no van a ser tan exigentes, después de todo, un nos queda mucho que aprender.

Brutilda: si mal no recuerdo no iba a venir la tripulación del USS Chimuelo- miro a todos que le asintieron esperando a que continuara con su argumento- si mal no recuerdo no es la tripulación que tiene al capitán más joven.

Brutacio: ¿y con eso que quieres decir?

Brutilda: no es obvio, o el tipo es muy bueno, o es muy malo y tiene parientes muy poderosos- todos la miraron, era la primera vez que decía algo sensato en lo que iba de la mañana.

Heather: ¿qué crees tú Astrid?- se giro para mirar a su mejor amiga que seguía jugando con la cuchara en su café- ¿hola? ¿Astrid?- le movió la mano frente a su ojos y entonces la chica reacciono y miro a su amiga.

Astrid: ¿eh? ¿qué sucede?- se la notaba algo cansada.

Heather: otra vez te has quedado hasta tarde estudiando, debes dejar de exigirte tanto te vas a lastimar.

Astrid: tranquila, no me pase mucho, solo me siento algo cansada, además quería estar en perfecto estado para los exámenes.

Brutilda: siempre te va perfecto, eres la mejor, en todo, incluso casi todos quieren salir contigo- lo dijo algo resentida, ya que era la verdad, casi todos los hombres de la universidad querían salir con Astrid, y como segunda estaba Heather, dejando a Brutilda para el final, lo que la tenía muy molesta, pero no por eso se quedaba sin diversión.

Astrid: sabes que no hay nadie que me interese.

Patan: si, ella no estaba buscando nadie, ya me tiene a mi- volvió a imitar la pose heroica, a lo que todos en la mesa se rieron, pero se vieron súbitamente cortados por que un grupo de unas 210 personas que entraban a la cafetería, todos parecían algo mayores para estar estudiando, comenzaron a unir mesas y a reírse contándose cosas unos a otros, todos los que ya estaban en la cafetería los miraban sorprendidos.

Patapez: parece que ya llegaron.

Brutacio: lo dices por todas esas personas que entraron, o por que el profesor está sentado junto con ellos.

Heather: tú siempre haciendo preguntas estúpidas no.

Astrid solo se quedo mirando un chico de pelo rojizo que estaba charlando animadamente con el profesor Bocon, "él debe ser el capitán, él debe ser los que todos llaman el mejor"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Sé que es algo corto, pero ténganme paciencia, debo volver a enganchar el ritmo de estas escribiendo, bueno, eso fue todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y no se olviden en comentar, muchas gracias por leer, lo continuare penas pueda.

Muchas gracias, se despide Sinsombra.


End file.
